


Secrets of the Flesh

by ThereWillBeCubes



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, seriously noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou has been stolen from his home in the higher realms, dragged into hell by a powerful demon, held there against his will.<br/>He wants nothing more than to leave, before he's corrupted by dreaded sin, but the demon has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is so non-con and Ai in pain. You've been warned.
> 
> Just a demon/angel AU I was mulling over.

-

 

“Hello, little one.”

Ai's entire body tenses, his wings attempting to flare in a flight response.

The spines that encase them are driven deep, and he cries out, hissing as similar ones prick his neck and torso; the infernal bindings placed upon him not only imprisoned him in this terrible place, but also caused... pain.

At the foot of the bed looms his captor, taller than the tallest of his angelic kind, eyes piercing turquoise, horns jutting from jet-black hair. A small smile that bears viciously curved teeth and fangs.

“It's still strange to you, isn't it, little one?” he continues, voice gratingly rough, and one of his clawed hands begins to touch Ai's bare skin, grey against white.

“Let me go!” Ai demands, despite knowing it is futile. He was doomed the moment the beast's hand had closed around his ankle, dragging him inexorably from the higher realm into the den of sin he and his kind called home.

“Ah, still fighting,” the demon says, with a touch of amusement, “it's what makes you all the more interesting, little one.”

He sits on the covers, and Ai feels himself slide towards the depression caused by his weight, his side bumping into surprisingly smooth skin.

It's too- too hot, the demon's skin, as he continues to stroke Ai between his restraints, coming up to touch Ai's face with the pad of his thumb.

“Though you have settled down, haven't you, Aiichirou?”

His smile grows at Ai's shock, and he chuckles lightly, leaning closer.

“The other... angels were yelling it,” he murmured, “that's a pretty name, little one.”

Ai shakes at being so close to the massive, terrible creature, feeling his radiant power and heat was too much.

“I am King Yamazaki,” the demon says, and Ai's heart seems to fall into his stomach. King.

He knew the leaders of this realm were not the oldest or the wisest, nor chosen by their peers, but the most ruthless and powerful, clawing their way to the top with their strength and cunning.

If he was being kept by the king of the demons, there was no hope of overpowering or outsmarting him. He would have to be released.

The hand caressed the collar around Ai's neck.

“Why are you keeping me here?” Ai whispers, and the king grips his neck tightly.

“Because I want to, Aiichirou,” he replies, pushing the points inside the collar into Ai's neck, “I want to bring out your potential, beautiful boy.”

Ai doesn't like the way he ways it, happily, curiously.

He moves languidly, from Ai's side to his legs, and Ai's heart begins to race as his bindings snake away, leaving red points dotting his skin.

“What- are you doing?” Ai asks, trying to move away, but instead of replying, Yamazaki grips his legs, forcing them apart. He yelps as he's pushed back, legs riding up, stuck painfully upwards, and his entire body begins to quiver as a hot, careful finger runs along his lower regions, areas not even he touched.

It was always covered for modesty; Ai couldn't even remember what it covered. He wasn't supposed to think about it.

“For all their preaching, they still give you these,” Yamazaki says quietly, and for a mere moment, an indescribable feeling washes up Ai's body as he touches him. It dissipates, leaving him with an almost yearning in it's place.

And that yearning is dashed when the finger is suddenly being forced inside him.

“What- what are you doing?!” Ai cries, as Yamazaki continues to dig and hook his finger inside, eyes clouded with hunger.

“I can't wait any longer,” he replies, voice gravel, and as he positions he strokes- something, long and thick and dotted with white at the tip. Ai has no clue what it is.

His mind whites out when the demon nudges it at his entrance.

No no no, the finger hurt enough, he can't possibly-

Ai can feel himself tearing, splitting open, and throws back his head, howling.

“Those angels,” the demon says, as he little by little fills him, “they hide this from your conception, don't they? Do you even know the boundless pleasure you are capable of, Aiichirou?”

“STOP!” Ai screams, trying to kick, trying to get away, but it's impossible.

“You never experience pain, either,” he continues, “you don't live, kept separate from your flesh, afraid of sin.”

_Why would Ai ever want this pain?_

“Pain and pleasure go hand in hand, little one,” he growls, over Ai's sobbing, “how can you fully appreciate pleasure if you have never felt pain?”

“Please, please stop!”

The demon pushes further into him, grunting, and Ai arches, trying in vain to escape.

“Don't fret, sweet one,” the demon growls, “your people have lied to you. Sin doesn't exist.”

Obscene, wet slapping fills the room, echoing off the black stone walls of his prison, and in time the demon pants and grunts, driving himself in and out.

“These- these are only sensations,” he grounds out, hands hot brands pressing into Ai's skin, “heat, cold, pleasure, pain- ah- the sensations- of feeling-”

He bends over, shifting position, so that he can lock eyes with Ai, expression ravenous, “-they aren't sin.”

“It's wrong!” Ai howls, feeling the monstrous weight dragging inside him, _too hot and too full and he can't understand how anyone would find this preferable to a life of peace,_ “please-! It hurts!”

“It hurts you- but- ah, it feels so _good,_ ” the demon replies, sweat dripping unseen from his face, splashing onto Ai's cheeks, leaving a muted burn where it lands, “so- fucking- good-!”

His expression suddenly tightens, and Ai yelps as he's dragged upwards, skewered and pressed against the demon's broad chest.

“Ugh- yes- Ai-”

Ai realises later this was a warning.

Liquid fire fills his insides, feeling as his and Yamazaki's bodies rock together with the force of it, and he screams, writhing in an iron grip as he's forced down. Tears run down his cheeks, and while the force stops, the sensation doesn't, even as Yamazaki lowers him down, slowly pulling out.

He can feel the viscous liquid seeping out of him, and his blurry vision registers white coating that... thing the demon put inside him.

It's cooling ever so slowly, he can tell.

There's warmth pressed to his lips, and Yamazaki forces his finger inside, coating Ai's tongue.

What did it taste like? Ai rarely ate, he couldn't quite tell... bitter? Salty?

“All these new sensations must tire you, little one,” the demon murmurs, and kisses his head, “do angels feel exhaustion?”

Ai squeezes his eyes shut, feeling a few last tears straggling out.

“We're... not supposed to... feel any of this... it's wrong.”

He opens them again to the king watching him, and gathers his resolve.

“I don't, I don't want to... to... know anything more about this, please, I don't want to learn... these things. Please, your majesty, I don't...”

Yamazaki fixes him with an oddly subdued expression, eyes softening as he takes Ai's, he doesn't know what it was called, but it was a part of him, and he never had touched it-

“You are already learning, little one,” the king says quietly, and Ai gasps as he so gently touches- that part- “I'm simply showing you something that has always been a part of you.”

His fingers wrap carefully around him, stroking smooth, warm, it felt so good, he knew it. He, Aiichirou, an angelic being, was enjoying this act of _sin._

“I don't, I don't understand,” Ai wept. It had been there all along, sin had been one with him all along. He hadn't been aware, but that was no excuse. Ignorance had been bliss, but this sensation running through his body, it was nothing like he'd ever felt, a sweet heat born of his flesh. Was this bliss, as well?

“You will, sweet one,” the demon replies, almost crooning, “I will show you how alike we are.”

“No, I don't want to be like- like you,” Ai whispers, “I want to leave, please, before it's too late-”

He screams as red-hot bindings snake all over his body, locking him in place with molten points of pain, pain, _pain-_

“It's already too late,” the demon snarls, curling his fingers in Ai's hair, pulling his head upwards to meet his, and with a jagged tongue licks the newly formed blood trails running down Ai's face.

“Your blood is warmer,” he whispers, as Ai can only stare, wide-eyed, “while your mind can try and resist, you underestimate the bond of soul and flesh.”

His other hand grips Ai's chin, eyes nothing like he's seen before. His people's gaze were placid pools, unaffected by their thoughts or emotions, but these churn with anger and something more, something ravenous.

“I will show you all the secrets your flesh has been hiding, that those 'angels' were hiding from you.”

He drops Ai heavily to the bed, and Ai's voice becomes hoarse from his cries, writhing uselessly on the blood-red sheets.

“And one day you will thank me for it.”

 

-


	2. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai is stubborn, but Sousuke is nothing if not a good teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more non-con in this chapter.  
> I wasn't expecting to continue this, but here we are.

-

Ai couldn't tell just how long he'd been there, muscles locked in the one stable position so that he didn't move, feeling the scrape of a thousand tiny hot sharp points scratching just under the surface of his skin. His thoughts were consumed with ways to make it stop, anyway to lessen it. He stopped struggling, but the pain was still there, the bindings not something he could break or escape, but simply endure.

Pain never grew bearable.

Would it continue for eternity? He could barely hold his thoughts together from one moment to the next; the mere idea of it never ceasing-

He couldn't even comprehend it. There was no energy, only the thought of stay still, stay still and it won't hurt as badly.

When the restraints finally loosened, and his body freed from the constant torture, still he didn't move, staring at the dark ceiling, feeling for the first time the sensation lessening. There's a dark mass approaching from the doorway, but he doesn't stir to look, fearful.

“Learning quickly,” a familiar voice says, sounding pleased, and Ai jerks as heat is pressed into his calf, roughly drawing over his painful openings. He tenses as it trails up, but to his relief it skates past his hips, coming to rest over his chest.

“I'm surprised, little one,” the demon says, tracing lines into his bare skin, “others have been drawn into madness. You have a strong will.”

He leans down, and Ai can't escape his eyes, shuddering out a breath.

“Which is why I need to keep a tight hold on you, hmm?”

His breath stinks, smells Ai can't identify, fetid and moist. The tightness around his neck and wings disappear, and reflexively, Ai flutters the aching appendages; they're stiff as bone.

“Not thinking of escaping, are we, Aiichirou?” the demon king asks quietly, and his claws extend with a snick. Ai cannot honestly answer him; yes, of course he was thinking of it.

The demon seems to read his mind, drawing the claws down his chest, opening shallow lines, blood beading at the edges. It follows the curve of Ai's chest to paint it in shining red trails.

“I would be most displeased if you attempted to do so, little one,” Yamazaki states, eyes cold and hard. His tongue, pitch-black, snakes around his bloodied claws, tasting Ai's blood.

“Warmer,” he says, “much warmer. Your flesh is understanding this pain.”

He leans down, other hand tangling deep in Ai's hair, and his voice comes rough.

“This is only a fraction of what I can inflict,” he murmurs, “while your eons were spent in ignorant monotony, mine were spent submitting others to this torture.”

Ai's heart is leaping in his chest, too fast, and blood continues to trickle. Yamazaki is right. It's warm. His eyes hold Ai's in a dark gaze.

“Do not give me reason, Aiichirou. Do you understand?”

Ai swallows, his throat strangely thick and breathing hard, and he nods, feeling his hair pull, _painfully,_ in Yamazaki's grip.

“Good.”

He lets go, and the muscles in Ai's neck seem to snap as he moves his head, watching the demon as walks over to a massive armchair, situated directly in front of a mirror.

Ai swallows thickly as he sits down, and looks over to him.

Yamazaki tilts his head, and he raises his hand, extending his fingers towards the bed.

“Come here, little one.”

Ai considers running for it, but those eyes are glinting with challenge, and his entire body quivers at the mere idea of renewed pain. Worse pain. How bad could it get?

He slowly rises, wings aching as he opens them, testing them. The demon's eyes narrow just a fraction, and Ai forces himself to close them against his back, hissing lightly.

The floor is different, it's... cold? A shiver runs up his spine as the chill from the stone seems to creep through his bones.

He takes careful steps, wobbly and unsure, and as soon as he comes into reaching range, Yamazaki leans forward and snags his wrist in an inescapable grip.

Ai shuffles forward, and the demon pats the empty space between his legs.

“That's right,” he says, as Ai tremblingly sits down, “good.”

He's pressed against the demons solid stomach,

“Look into the mirror, Aiichirou,” Yamazaki says softly into his ear, “look at yourself.”

Ai's gaze slowly rises from the ornate feet of the mirror to it's surface, afraid of what he's going to see. Where his toes barely skim the floor, Yamazaki's feet press flat into it, legs stretched out lesuirely. He almost seems to glow amongst the heavy, dark colours around him, skin is covered in red marks, a painful pattern across milk-white. Terrified blue eyes stare back at him as Yamazaki touches his thighs, tightly pressed together so he would not see that sinful area.

“Spread your legs, keep them open.”

Ai tries to do as he says, but his body shakes uncontrollably, feet slipping and he can't seem to find the strength to fix his legs apart. He doesn't want to.

Hands grab under his thighs, spreading them open.

“Look.”

He can't, he can't. He's not supposed to. It didn't matter he was in this place, he simply wasn't allowed.

His hand is suddenly in the demon's grip, one leg hanging limply, and Ai kicks out, screaming as a sharp claw is driven under his fingernail, pressing into sensitive skin.

“Do you want me to rip it off?” Yamazaki murmurs in his ear, and it occurs to Ai his breath smells like blood, but older.

“N-no- please!”

“Then look.”

Ai's leg is shifted again, and his wildly beating heart sends painful throbs from his bloodied finger.

His eyes drop to the point between his legs.

Silver fuzzy hair, surrounding a limp, slender length of flesh, and strangely folded skin.

Ai isn't sure what he was expecting. A patch of void, darkness so absolute the moment he beheld it, he would be corrupted forever? His very soul sucked in?

It looked so... normal.

“Huh?” he mutters, and a chuckle rumbles through Yamazaki's chest, making him shiver.

“What were you expecting, little one?” he murmurs, and Ai suddenly feels so... cheated.

Was this really all there was?  
He catches himself, horror coursing through his veins, icy. Whatever he was looking at was considered so sinful he'd never even considered it before.

“Have you really never seen this part of yourself, Aiichirou? Never felt that something was missing from your existence?”

“No,” Ai grounds out, averting his gaze, “we were all peaceful, happy.”

“You had no idea what you were missing, so I suppose I can believe that.”

His hand trails in between his thighs, skimming over the sensitive skin.

“I'll show you what I mean.”

Ai jolts as Yamazaki wraps his fingers around the flesh, the strangest sensation electrifying his whole body.

“These have many names, but I'll tell you my favourite, Aiichirou.”

He begins to stroke, and heat, delicious heat pools in Ai's stomach, making his toes curl.

“This is your cock, Aiichirou,” Yamazaki purrs into his ear, and that too feels good, “and it's always been a part of you.”

A moan slips out from Ai's mouth, and in the mirror he can see his face, horrified at the involuntary sound. Yamazaki meets his eyes, smiling as his fangs scrape over the shell of Ai's ear, and Ai's breath hitches as he runs his thumb over the bulbus head of his- cock-

“How does that feel?” he purrs, and Ai can feel the vibrations of his voice shuddering through his skin, tingling long after Yamazaki has stopped speaking.

He feels as if- as if he's-

“Hot-” _-melting._

“Hmm? Hot where, little one?”

“Inside, everywhere, it's everywhere-” Ai pants, and he can feel himself... stiffening, even as the rest of him seems to lose definition, waves of pure good feeling washing over him.

“It's good, isn't it? Feels good that I'm touching you there?”

A shard of reality cuts through the haze in Ai's brain; the demon is making him feel this way. This was wrong.

“N-no,” Ai says, forcing himself to resist, even as his flesh betrayed him. His spirit would be stronger, he would not allow this demon to lure him into enjoying sin.

“No? Are you sure?”

Yamazaki's voice is heavy with threat, but still low and alluring, all he had to do was agree, this felt good-

“It doesn't!”

Claws draw lines of pain up his cock, and again his heart pounds in fear.

“So you prefer pain, do you?”

“I- I don't,” Ai whispers, daring a look up. The demon king's face is hard to read, eyes clouded and mouth open and dripping. Feral.

“What is it then, Ai, what feels good?”

“None of it-”

“Liar.”

Ai's voice dries up, the grip on him becoming so tight he can feel Yamazaki's claws digging tiny cuts.

“You still deny it, even as pleasure overwhelms you. Do you think the way your blood grew so hot was... nothing?”

“It wasn't my doing, it was yours,” Ai whispers back, and to his surprise, the demon chuckles.

“Yes. But your reaction was your own, little one. Natural.”

His smile grows, and he breathes deeply, settling Ai closer against him.

There's something terribly hard and hot pressing into him.

“You can feel my reaction, yes? Being so close to you, watching that face you made...”

Hot saliva drips onto Ai's shoulder as he licks his lips.

“Soon you will feel the same desire, for known pleasures.”

He draws Ai's legs right up, and below his softening cock, Ai can see a small, pink ring, puckered looking.

“Remember? When I first entered you? What did you think, I made a way inside?”

He's shifting them both, and Ai remembers with perfect clarity. The same tone of voice, the same heat, where the full, awful feeling had been. Inside of him.

And there it was, a little hole, as if made for the purpose.

“No- no!” Ai cries, kicking out, but Yamazaki lifts him easily, and in moments he can feel the tip of his cock nudging at his teased entrance. Ai screws his eyes shut, quaking.

The demon grunts as he pushes inside, expelling hot breath over Ai's neck.

“Look,” he growls, teeth scraping agonisingly over Ai's ear, “see how you swallow me up.”

There's a trickle of warm liquid down the shell of his ear, licked up in quick measure by Yamazaki's tongue.

“Aiichirou.”

It's a grotesque sight; his reddened muscle stretched tight over the thickness of Yamazaki's cock, and Ai whimpers as he's slowly sunk down, before the pain is suddenly sharp and piercing.

He screams, watching blood seep from his flesh, and still the demon doesn't stop.

“No- no more! It can't fit!” he cries, watching tears drip from his flushed face, but the pathetic sight is better than watching himself be torn open-

“It can fit,” Yamazaki murmurs, voice taking on an odd, husky quality, “it can go all the way in.”

Ai kicks and struggles, eyes staring at the open door, wings flaring and pushing against the demon with urgency.

But it's no use. He's weak, no match for a king even at full strength. If he broke free of Yamazaki's grip, he'd be caught within moments.

Then he'd be returned to the bed.

The memory of the torture alights in every last inch of his skin, every tiny wound, his aching muscles.

Ai freezes.

“That's right,” Yamazaki snarls, “you can't escape.”

With a vicious show of strength, he traps Ai against his chest, ignoring the half-open wings that are crushed aganst it, and forces him down his entire length.

“Look at yourself, look!” he growls.

Ai is too afraid to even consider defying him now.

Yamazaki's cock has disappeared, entirely encased by his body, by his very being. He can feel it, hot, the flesh around it throbbing with his leaping heartbeat. He really could fit it all.

“See? This is a part of you, little one,” Yamazaki growls, “this entrance, allowing us to fit together as one.”

Yamazaki hadn't given him a wound, hadn't changed him to force himself inside. No, he'd always been capable of this, of this disgusting act of sin.

“You can feel me inside of you? Even if you close your eyes, you still feel it.”

He pulls back, and Ai feels a tiny amount of relief. It's dashed to pieces as he thrusts back in, filling him again.

“You're so tight inside, Aiichirou, so fucking hot,” he growls, laving at Ai's neck, “your insides are perfect.”

Tears leak helplessly, dripping down his face, caught by Yamazaki's tongue as he sucks and nibbles, hands spreading Ai wide.

“Fuck, fuck,” he pants, “feels so good...”

He presses his face to Ai's wet cheek, their eyes meeting again.

His entire expression is wild, exhilarated, “hurts, doesn't it?”

Ai can only whimper and nod. Yamazaki angles him, driving his cock deeply, and something deep inside him alights with sudden pleasure-

“Hand in hand, little one,” he coos, “now... how does that feel?”

Ai gasps, hands scrabbling for new purchase as he seems to lose strength, body trembling. Yamazaki, doing this terrible thing to him, somehow- somehow it feels good. His hands grab onto Yamazaki's forearms, feet flexing and curling.

“It's good, isn't it?”

Ai nods, tears streaming down his face.

Something in the demon's expression shifts, and he gives Ai a hot, wet kiss to his temple.

“Say it. Tell me it's good.”

He jerks his hips, driving at that beautiful point, sending stars exploding in Ai's vision, making him dizzy-

“Tell me, Aiichirou, tell me it's good.”

It would be so easy. Just open his mouth and say it was amazing. Nothing he'd ever felt. So warm and utterly-

_-his face is a mess, blotchy and flushed, his cock pearling with some white substance, and the demon encasing him and within him, in his forbidden places-_

-depraved.

“...no.”

He would not give in. He was not like this depraved, terrible creature.

He couldn't be.

“...don't lie to your king.”

Before Ai can react, they've separated, and he's thrown, face-first, to the stone floor.

His arms catch him weakly, and he yelps as his legs are pulled backwards, arms useless to slow the demon from re-entering him, broken nail sending shocks through him.

“...strong-willed- hah-”

The pace is ruthless, furious, and Ai remains still, utterly spent.

“-well- prepare that will, little one-”

He grinds Ai down against him, liquid heat streaming deep into his insides, into that part of him.

Yamazaki doesn't move, panting, letting himself soften. He tugs at Ai's wings, raking his claws through the snow-white feathers.

“...hmm.”

The hand trails down, and Ai hisses as he grips his cock again.

It feels good, because he's allowing the demon to influence him, he must resist-

_God, it's good._

Yamazaki picks him up, carrying him to the bed. The softness of it immediately makes him weary. He feels like he hasn't rested in aeons. There's a disgustingly sticky feeling below, throbbing painfully, but he is certain he could sleep regardless.

“You look tired, Aiichirou,” Yamazaki murmurs, caressing, teasing him to warm and stiffen, “feels nice, doesn't it?”

It's past nice, Ai thinks, beginning to shift and whimper, it's... building. In his stomach, in his head, his cock; he feels like it needs to get out. It's getting too much.

“Yeah. It feels good. You want to come?”

Come where? Ai thinks blearily, go where? He just wants, he doesn't know, he's so exhausted.

“...too bad.”

And like that, at the point where it's simply unbearable, do restraints tightly wrap around his cock, squeezing at the base. Trapping it and the _need-_

“What- what are you doing?” Ai cries, hands scrabbling to rip it off, the feeling must stop, he can't take it.

Ropes lash around him, pinning down his wrists and ankles, snaking over his torso and wings, and he lets out a sob as spines drive deeply into his skin.

The demon king's expression is pitiless as he stares, claws resting on Ai's face.

“I'm teaching you.”

He leans in close, and when he kisses Ai, his teeth nip at Ai's lips, drawing blood.

“I won't let you rest until you start telling me the truth, my stubborn little Aiichirou.”

Ai seriously considers refusing. He'd come this far, he knew he had to defy sin. 

But he was so... exhausted.

“It hurts,” he croaks, “I want it to stop. Please, your majesty.”

“What hurts?” Yamazaki asks quietly, stroking his forehead, eyes softening, “tell me.”

“Everything,” Ai sobs, “my skin, my wings... my- my cock... it hurts!”

“What else do you feel?”

Despair claws desperately at Ai's heart, begging him to stop, but what was the point? The king would never let him go, and the torture would go on until he gave him what he wanted.

“I want... it's all, built up, I want it to go,” Ai whispers. Something hungry sparks in those turquoise eyes.

“You want to release, Aiichirou? You want to come?”

“Y-yes,” he replies, “yes.”

The restraints slide off, and Ai gasps in relief.

However, the feeling doesn't stop, still uncomfortably pressing against him.

“Sit up, I'll show you,” the demon murmurs. It's hard, but he manages, sitting against the soft pillows, and Yamazaki sits in front of him, taking his hand.

“Like this, Aiichirou.”

And like that, Ai is touching that place, that sinful place, and it feels perfect.

“Ahh...” he moans, and Yamazaki tilts his head up.

“Keep going, you're close.”

Within a few strokes, Ai can feel himself about to burst, and then hot, sticky substance is coating his hand and thighs, white and almost viscous.

“Ah- ahh- what...” he whispers, pleasure short-circuiting his brain. His tongue lolls out of his mouth, entire body weightless.

“Very good,” Yamazaki croons, and he's lowering Ai to the bed, embracing him, “you're so good, my Aiichirou.”

Ai knows it's a lie; he can't be good, he's committed terrible sins, but even so, he can barely think of it, bliss seeping into every fiber of his being.

Yamazaki is kissing him again, lying beside him.

“You must be exhausted, my little one.”

“Yes...” Ai replies. Yamazaki strokes his back, right in between his wings.

“Sleep.”

Ai nods, embracing the warm darkness around him, and not minding when it embraces him back.

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yanderayy.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone that commented/gave kudos. Means a lot to me, and is pretty much the reason I kept thinking about this story and considering ideas.
> 
> by the way I'm going, probably two more? I have an outline for the next chapter.


	3. Fruition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god?? an.. update?!  
> I can't believe it either, this is a fic I've been wanting to update for awhile, but um, I kinda... couldn't find the file. It was so close to finished for ages too, 2.5k out of 2.7k words. I just couldn't find it ; n;
> 
> but I did and I finished it as soon as I could and here is chapter 3! :D

 

Ai curls his fingers, watching the silken red sheets bunch into them, dully shining in the flames flickering around the room. They match blood so perfectly he can only find his own by the warm wet patches when he shifts, and flaky, irregular spots that mar the smooth texture.

He presses his hands and squeezes his eyes shut, hissing as claws dig into his hips, roughly pulling his body higher, and can feel the trails of warmth as more droplets fall to invisibly soak into the bed.

They let go, only to seize his wings, suddenly stretching the muscles, and he screams as they are forcibly unfolded.

“There's your voice,” the demon says, husky, “you're being so quiet.”

“Ah- AH-” Ai pants, shoulder muscles being strained every time Sousuke thrusts, saliva slipping out of his mouth to pool grossly around his head.

“You have such pretty wings,” he croons, “I was- ah- worried I'd need to pluck them-!”

Cold horror shoots through Ai's heart. Pluck them?

He'd seen the remains of his kind before, after demons got their hands on them. Mutilated, degraded, wingless. He'd already been dragged into sin, and every time he wondered what more the demon king could take from him, the more his soul ached.

“I won't need to- AH- will I- my little one?”

When Ai doesn't reply, too horrified to speak, in dig his fingers, and with brutal twin movements he rakes through Ai's wings, sending feathers flying. They spiral and fall on Ai's back, on the bed, bright white against rich crimson.

He can feel where each and every one is torn out, and sobs brokenly rattle through his chest, straggling out of his lips in hopeless whimpers.

“Answer- your king, when he's speaking to you!”

“No, no more,” Ai sobs, and Sousuke sinks deeply into him, and stays there. Ai's wings ache, refusing to close.

“I don't need to remove them?” he asks quietly. They tremble at the mere idea, sending a few loosened pinions falling.

“No- no-!”

Ai's lowered, and heavy, hot flesh presses all over him, encasing him.

“You're not going to try to leave, my little one? Fly away and leave me?”

One arm is holding them together, the demon's breath fanning across his head. Ai can't see a thing.

“No,” he lies, for it is a lie. At the first good chance, he would try. He had everything to lose staying with this sadistic, evil creature.

“I should hope not,” the demon replies, and there's an odd, tremulous quality to his voice, no longer playful or cruel, but pensive, low, “you're _mine.”_

Ai shivers at the last words, whispered into his ear. They were a threat and a promise.

“Aren't you?”

Ai swallows thickly.

“Y-yes.”

He sits back up, easing so the head of his cock rests inside Ai, shuddering out a sigh.

“Then let me hear you, my Aiichirou.”

Sousuke jerks his hips, and familiarity makes the sensation no easier. It makes the widening, the filling of places Ai wasn't even aware of until his kidnapping, the pace of hot hard invasion and pain, all of it from the strange into something Ai dreads.

Everything about it is disgusting; the sensations, the hot wet squelches and slaps as their skin meets, the awful, animalistic grunts and growls as the demon becomes increasingly feral, losing all sense of reason.

The worst part, Ai thinks, is the sheer amount of fluids. Saliva dripping from his mouth, their clashing mouths, Sousuke coating his cock, the blood he draws from scratches and bites, teeth sinking deep and marking Ai's neck and shoulders. The... semen. The white liquid Sousuke... and he, would release during that time of mind-wiping bliss, hot, inside and on their skin and the sheets, and it was salty, bitter, and grew sticky and cold the longer it clung to them. Even after the pain and sounds died, it remained, a disgusting, unpleasant reminder.

Sousuke seemed to love it, taking care to coat his face and body, tilting Ai's head back and coaxing strands into his mouth, to spill across his lips and teeth.

He loved to remain inside, filling Ai with it, letting it drip out, and coating Ai's cock with it to better stroke him to orgasm.

Ai cries out as the girth of Sousuke's cock grinds against a spot inside him, an area seemingly filled with nerves, that floods his body with pleasure. It even overrides the pain of entrance, every other sense.

“Ah, that good, Ai?” Sousuke grunts, and purposely angles again-

“AH! AH!” Ai screams, feeling his cock twitch with the molten heat, “oh- ahhh-!”

“You- like that-?”

He's doing it with every movement now, sending sparks into Ai's blood, and soon his entire body is on fire- and- it feels-

_SO GOOD._

“Oh my- oh my god- _oh my god-”_

“Your god?” Sousuke snarls, aggressively rubbing his cock, now fully hard and straining with need, “what god, Ai?”

Almost instinctively, brain hazy with pleasure, Ai knows what he wants to hear.

“S-Sousuke,” he moans, hating himself and yet unable to keep it contained, “Sousuke!”

The demon growls, loudly, and his pace becomes ruthless, slamming into him; Ai's body constantly alight, needing some release, unbearable in the _best way-_

“Sousuke! Sousuke! AH-!” Ai screams, and Sousuke's cock is suddenly pulled out, leaving him empty and on the verge of orgasm.

And for a tiny, terrible moment, Ai's only desire is to continue, his blood cooling too soon, wanting nothing but the pleasure of the act-

Ai's heart shrivels and freezes in his chest, and he wonders if it shows on his face as he's flipped onto his back.

The demon looms over him, consumed with desire and hunger.

“I want to look at you,” he says, still not entering, “do you know what you look like right now?”

He smiles, sighing as he eases back into Ai, grinding so his stomach rubs Ai's cock.

“A vision,” he croons, apparently too far gone to feel the way Ai has imperceptibly stiffened; still coursing with that feeling but his soul drawing away, aching with shame.

The shame can't hold back the wave of desire, the anticipation of release of such heat that he thinks he would go mad with it.

Sousuke's eyes are watching as his muscles twitch and his entire body turns soft and warm and blissful, voice moaning one long cry.

 _“Perfection,”_ Sousuke purrs, and Ai dimly realises he's come, too, the pain fading, almost negligible in the face of his... satisfaction.

God, he was so satisfied with the fulfilled anticipation. For those moments, he lets the golden feeling seep through him like honey, wave after wave, lets himself sink into it.

He's warm. He's sleepy, a good sleepy, sighing, sinking into the thick cover of bliss.

 

-

 

He wakes up, feeling Sousuke still with him in the bed, the dip towards his heavy body, but there's no arms around him. There's no bindings at all.

Ai curls up, eyelids heavy, wishing he could lie without the terrible ache that filled his body. He could feel Yamazaki even after he was finished with him.

The fact his body still throbbed, stayed warm, even after he rested, was sickening dread that seeped into his stomach, making him nauseous with the implications.

Was the demon... right? He had felt it, he had known what he spoke of. The pleasure, and not just what the demon could force from his body, but the pleasure he desired, anticipated with sickening excitement. That was his own body, his own flesh instinctively calling for those sensations, for that _bliss._

How far had he fallen? 

“Aiichirou.”

He shifts, opening his eyes to see Sousuke holding a fruit with deep red skin, scoring a line with one sharp claw.

“What... is it?” Ai asks, slowly sitting up, and the demon king smiles, breaking it in two, the fruit splitting open along the cut. Sousuke motions for him to come closer, and in each hand is a half, full of rich red seeds.

“A pomegranate,” Sousuke replies, holding a half out. Ai cautiously takes it, worry curling in his stomach.

Knowing the demon, whatever it was, it was going to hurt. Perhaps it was poisonous to non-demons, perhaps it would burn his insides.

“Here,” Sousuke murmurs, and breaks Ai's piece in half again. Cool juice seeps from broken seeds, trailing down Ai's arm. It doesn't hurt.

“Try the seeds,” the demon says, biting into the other chunk, and the juice drips from his chin as sharp teeth shred the flesh to pieces.

Ai watches him swallow, tongue darting to lick up the juice, smiling in apparent appreciation. He catches Ai's eye, and his arm stretches around Ai's shoulders, pulling him close.

“Go on.”

Tentatively, Ai raises the fruit to his lips, sweet scent rising to his nose, and with a small bite, strips a single seed free of the white flesh.

He chews, and biting sweetness floods his mouth, making him gasp quietly.

His realm had its fruits, delicious and light, and rarely eaten. There was no need, and excess was gluttony and sin.

The sensation was so strange, almost jarring. Ai couldn't call it entirely pleasant, but after a few moments, he realised it didn't hurt.

His teeth tear more seeds free, heavy with juices, and with each bite he can feel the strength returning to his weary, aching flesh.

There's a gentle touch under his chin, Sousuke wiping it clean.

“Do you like it?” he asks quietly, teeth red, and Ai realises his must look the same. Stained with his actions.

“I'm not... sure,” Ai replies honestly. Sousuke's eyes lid, and he traces a line down Ai's cheek.

“It's an acquired taste.”

Ai simply nods, eyes fluttering, the touch comforting. He's so tired.

He's eased back onto the pillows, Sousuke kissing him, tasting strongly of pomegranate.

Arms are wrapped around him as he falls asleep.

 

-

 

A tremendous crack shocks Ai awake, heart leaping to his throat, wings shooting open in fear.

The blood in his ears thunders, and he scrambles upwards as another piercing sound rips through the air, a scream.

He clutches the blankets, trembling as the terrifying noises continue, loud roars and shrieks, cracks of what could only be lightning, it had to be.

And then Ai realises he's completely alone, unbound, and that nothing stands between him and the door.

His entire body tenses, and everything else seems to fade except for the exit, darkened beyond flickering candles.

Shaking, he ever so slowly shuffles to the edge of the bed, straining for any sign of Sousuke's return.

His feet press flat on the cold floor, and for a moment he wonders if he can keep himself upright.

It seems like an age ago that he moved of his own free will.

With small, cautious steps, he walks to the door, and with a leaping heart, moves through it.

It leads into a darkened hall, sloping upwards, and Ai follows it, blood cold, wings shaking uncontrollably. It ends in a heavy curtain, and for a few moments, Ai listens at it.

He leaps backwards, heart in his throat, as a bloodcurdling scream echoes above, a few tears spilling from his eyes.

Why did he have to leave, put himself in danger? He should turn around, go to bed, pretend...

 _No._ He had to try.

Ai steels himself, and pushes aside the curtain.

The room is massive, high-ceilinged in the same deeply coloured stone, and on one end of the room is a gigantic bed, the headboard set with a demon- without- anything. No skin, no eyes, just bone and teeth and a single horn jutting from it's forehead. A skull.

The other horn is broken. The smooth, grey bone dully reflects a roaring fire, leaping white and yellow along the other side of the room.

The sounds are closer.

Ai's eyes flick to the double doors, tightly shut, and opposite, a wide window of intricate grating.

His wings stretch to their fullest, and Ai flaps them once, feeling them strain so badly, shoulders aching, but it's good to feel them spread again.

Ai steps to the grating, peering through the black metal to see flickers of red and orange amongst the bulk of great, jagged reaches of rock. He moves away, a bitter fear threatening to overtake his nerve.

The bedroom doors open to his touch, silently, and extraordinarily heavy, to another hallway, this one making him almost lose nerve yet again.

It's lined with windows, between each mounted a great skull, each with horns of various shapes and sizes.

Light seeps in, vermilion, and it's hot, hotter than Ai's experienced, making his skin bead with sweat, and every few seconds, cracks and rolling booms shake his bones.

He skims across the floor, wings propelling him to the next set of doors, bursting through them.

Ai's puzzled by the next room, roof arching above, a single line of red cutting straight through the black floor. The only point of interest is a chair carved from the very rock, raised above on a dais.

Bones litter the floor, and his stomach turns, but with each beat of his wings, he can feel his heart becoming lighter, head clearer. All he had to do was fly with all his might upwards, break free of this place, and be home again.

Smoke and metallic assault him as he exits Sousuke's home, the world a cacophony of misery. Screams, of what he recognises as pain, echo all around, and the very landscape is treacherous, valleys that disappear into darkness, between monoliths of dark stone. The only growth are plants in a sprawling garden below. Virulently green stems, each heavy with fruit; pomegranates.

Ai streaks upwards, cold buffeting his face, as bright scarlet races across the sky with a thunderous crack, leaving his prison quickly behind. Below, he can hear snarling and shouts of surprise, but ignores them, racing away.

He breaks through the thick overhang of smoke, coughing and spluttering as sulphur coats the inside of his throat, and he is blind, utterly unsure if he's still rising.

The very air shakes around him, rattling his bones, and his scream is whipped away on a sudden powerful burst of fire and static, missing him by a feather-length.

“WHAT'S THIS?” a voice booms, a voice higher than Sousuke's, like two metals being tortuously shrieked together, and full of the same malice. It's another demon, smaller than the king, but with skin that crackled with the energy that almost took his head off moments earlier. He has eyes that shine bright and virulent in the flashes of light, and deepen to red as blood.

“Are you lost, little angel?” he sneers, and Ai is frozen, unable to move. It grasps at his chin, but with none of Sousuke's care, scoring lines on Ai's skin, “but you've had our fruit, little angel. How can you leave now?”

It comes ever closer, and sweat breaks out on Ai's brow at the sheer heat radiating from the demon.

“Who fed you that? Who brought you here?”

Ai trembles as the demon squeezes; grinning.

“Let me guess, our illustrious King Yamazaki?”

He laughs at the terror apparent on Ai's face; of course, he found the only demon that might be worse than his kidnapper.

“He's going a little soft around the edges, I've decided. It's time for a new king.”

The hand squeezes Ai's neck, and he lets out a terrified little sound, the demon showing his teeth, “one that knows what to do with your kind-”

His word cuts off with a squelching sound, and he gargles pathetically as a clawed hand emerges from his open mouth.

Ai gulps for air as his throat is released, flapping backwards, wobbling in the air as spots burst in his vision.

There's another enormous burst of light and sound, scarlet and turquoise clashing together as the two demons part.

His attacker's head is slumped forward, and the back of his neck is little more than a bloody mess of flesh and bone, Ai can see the white of his teeth.

“ARGHH! AAAARGGLLLLH!” it screams, unable to make any intelligible sounds, light shooting erratically from both hands.

To his horror, and to less surprise, the demon facing them both is Sousuke, looking more ferocious than Ai had ever seen him.

“AIICHIROU!” Sousuke bellows, and his anger ripples across Ai's body with a wave of sound, and his skin tingles with the charge of power in the very air.

The other demon is screaming as the King moves, tossing him aside.

Ai finds himself unable to move.

There's a flare of painful red light, hitting Sousuke in the back. The power dies, for a few moments, the King's eyes wide with surprise, glimmers of fear and desperation in their depths.

His voice rasps out, weak, _"-no!"_

Ai flares his wings, and flies harder than he ever has.

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankyou for sticking with this one!! :D
> 
> yanderayy.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> yanderayy.tumblr.com
> 
> Decided to make this a multi-parter. Next chapter almost done.


End file.
